Kidnapping My Love
by KirbyKitten456
Summary: Plankton can't take it anymore when he sees Spongebob has fallen for Squidward. Refusing to be ignored, he kidnaps Spongebob so he can answer some "important" questions for him. Sponge/Plankton Slash.


**My first Plankbob fic. Sort of OOC in my opinion, due to the subject matter.**

**Enjoy!**

"And then, Mermaidman and Barnacleboy swooped down from the skyscraper, ready to fight this guy... But THEN, the villain pulls out a giant ray gun, and he's ready to shoot them!"

"Yep. Uh huh." Squidward murmured as he and Spongebob made their way to the Krusty Krab per usual. He was listening to Spongebob's usual synopsis of the "Mermaidman and Barnacleboy" episode that happened the night before, as he did every Wednesday.

"But." Spongebob stopped and put a finger on the squid's tentacle to make sure he was listening. "Mermaidman was ready, and he whipped out his supreme belt of justice!" Spongebob pulled out his own black belt and held it out in front of him defiantly.

"You mean the one you stole and used to shrink everyone in Bikini Bottom?" Squidward asked in monotone, raising an eyebrow.

Spongebob blushed slightly at the memory. "Hehe... Yeah, that one.." Then he smiled again as he continued his story, putting his belt back through his pants. The two continue walking. "So he holds it out in front of him and cries..."

As Spongebob continues his story, we see Plankton inside of the Chum Bucket, looking into his giant telescope. He seems to be staring lustfully at the two as they walk. He zooms in on the figure of Spongebob, and focuses it more to the point where he could practically understand what he was saying just by looking at his lips. '_There he is... He's closing in...Today's the day Plankton... Today is the day you're going to confront that annoying little invertebrate.'_ _. _

"Plankton, what are you starin' at this time?" He was startled by the voice of Karen, who had wheeled up from behind him.

"Karen, can't you see I'm busy?" He demanded, whipping back to stare at the lifeless screen in front of him.

"Busy planning on how to blunder your way through another attempt to steal the Krabby Patty formula?" Karen asked sarcastically.

"I don't want to hear any comments from you today, Karen!" Plankton said, going back to stare at the sponge. "Now go back to your spousal duties!"

Karen happily wheeled away into the kitchen, not wanting to be insulted and ignored the whole day, as she had been the past few months. Plankton had been acting quite strange for that time. He didn't bother spending time with her, or even talk to her. She always attempted to, like today for instance, but would get yelled at each time. She was beginning to get suspicious.

Plankton continued to stare out at the sponge, when he suddenly noticed something.

"_So that's how it ended! It was the most amazing episode I have ever watched!" _Spongebob enthused to his friend from outside. They were right in front of the Krusty Krab.

"_That's what you say every time we have this conversation." _Squidward groaned, rolling his eyes.

"_Dahahaha!" _Plankton felt himself cringe at the sound of that laugh, that he could hear even from across the street. His lust grew stronger. "_I know, I can't decide! But anyways, thanks for listening!" _He suddenly stepped forward on one heel and flicked Squidward's nose so it flopped about.

Squidward held it and he glared at the sponge. "Spongebob, I told you, I don't want you flicking my nose anymore! It's annoying!"

"I know, but it's so funny how it flops like that!" He cried, and he continued to flick it and laughed harder as it moved from side to side.

"Shut up.." Squidward muttered, not even bothering to tell him to stop anymore, knowing he would just begin again if he did.

Plankton from inside glared at this with hatred. His hands balled into fists as he groaned loudly. "Why...just why? What is so special about that untalented...unattractive...moronic cephalopod? Why does he lust over him?" He demanded out loud, hurting as he watched the scene unfold. "I can't stand it anymore..." He hopped down from the stool, holding his head in anger. "If he refuses to notice me, then I'm going to MAKE him notice me..."

He walked into his lab and grabbed a large machine that had a hand shaped grabbed at the end of it. He marched outside and thankfully, the two of them were still in front of the Krusty Krab. He held out the contraption and took some time figuring out where to aim it so it would hit the sponge just right.

"Oop! I gotta tie my shoe, Squid! See ya inside!" Spongebob called as Squidward made his way to the doors. He bent down to his right foot.

"I can't contain my excitement." Squidward said sarcastically, stepping inside.

'_Steady Plankton...' _He told himself as he struggled to hold up the heavy machine. Finally he aimed it where he needed to, and pressed a large button on the side.

"And...under and over...and loop de loop..." Spongebob whispered to himself as he struggled to tie his shoe, oblivious to the machine coming towards him.

The hand at the end extended from the machine to across the street via a wire. It wrapped itself around Spongebob's torso, causing him to yell out in surprise. When he looked down and noticed what had caught him, he screamed loudly. "AAAAAAAGH! Mr. Krabs, Squidward, somebody! H-"

Before he could call for help, Plankton had pressed another button on the machine that began to draw him towards him. He laughed evily as the sponge came closer. '_Finally... Spongebob...you WILL be mine...' _He laughed harder, Spongebob's screaming sounding almost like a soft melody to him.

As Spongebob came closer, Plankton readied himself with a large brown bag to his left. As soon as he got to the end of the wire that was pulling him, he pulled the bag over him and clasped it tight, and he headed back into the Chum Bucket, laughing maniacally as Spongebob squirmed from inside, not having a clue what was happening.

Spongebob slowly opened his eyes wearily. He looked around him, seeing nothing but gray walls around him. He tried to move, but he noticed that he was tied up to a chair that was leaning against a wall. Fear forming in the pit of his stomach, he tried to squirm out, but the ropes were tied so tight, he could barely breathe. Looking around for a better inspection, he still could see nobody. And this place didn't look at all familiar.

"H-Hello...?" He whispered slightly in the dark. "Is somebody...here?"

Suddenly he heard a deep, menacing laugh coming from the corner of the room. It echoed against the walls. He felt a mini heart attack come on as he tried to see where it had come from. "W-who's there? And why am I tied up?"

"Hehehehe...you're awake finally..." The deep voice murmured. And he could see a dark shadow coming towards him slowly on the wall next to him.

Fear paralyzed him at this point and he whimpered as he tried as best he could to break free. No such luck. "P-please let me go, whoever you are...!" He whimpered.

As the shadow grew closer, he saw that there was something in his hands. Something shaped like...a gun? "I'm afraid I can't do that, Spongebob."

"H-how do you know my name?" He blubbered, tears coming from his eyes as he noticed the weapon in the shadow.

"Silence!"

He heard the cocking of the gun and he shrieked in fear and sobbed. "P-p-please don't kill me! I've never done anything to you...I don't think!" He winced, waiting for a gunshot.

"Oh, really? You don't believe you've ever done anything to me?" The shadow grew even closer, and he noticed it became smaller as he approached. "How wrong you are."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know! Please...just don't hurt me!" He sobbed harder, not bearing to look.

"...Alright. I won't."

"Huh?" He stopped crying for a minute as he couldn't believe what he had just heard.

"As long as you answer one inquiry."

"Y-yes?"

"Why don't you love me?" The figure stepped in front of him, gun raised directly at him as he stared at him glaring with hurt.

"P-Plankton?" Spongebob stuttered, trying to take in the sight in front of him. He hadn't even paid attention to the question the creature had just asked.

"Answer me, Spongebob!" Plankton demanded, hopping up onto the sponge's lap, gun raised at his forehead.

Spongebob blinked. "Y-you're the one who tied me up?" He pointed a finger at him from his tied up hands.

"Yes, now answer me or I will be forced to pull the trigger!" He held the weapon shakily, still glowering.

Spongebob felt a smile form on his lips. "Wh-what was the question?" He asked, starting to snicker at the tiny figure in front of him.

"Are you...HOW DARE YOU LAUGH AT ME!" Plankton bellowed, and he moved in closer and held the gun to his waist. "Stop laughing this instant!"

"Dahahaha!" Spongebob just lost it. "I'm sorry, Plankton... I just expected someone scary...like Dennis or Reg, or someone else from the Salty Spitoon or..."

"Do you have kelp in your eardrums?" Plankton demanded, pushing the gun into his skin. "I command you to stop your incessant laughter!"

Spongebob smiled, trying to hold in his snickers. "The gun is tickling my belly..." He giggled, then bit his lip trying to contain himself.

Plankton groaned in anger. "To hell with this!" He yelled, throwing the gun across the room. He looked at the sponge with pained eyes. "If you're not going to listen to a word I say, then this was pointless."

"What...what was pointless?" Spongebob asked.

"This...this whole plan..." He held his head. "Neptune, I'm such a fool.. I'll never succeed." He turned away from him.

Spongebob gasped and suddenly glared at him. "Wait a second! You're trying to get the Krabby Patty formula again, aren't you? Well, I'm not gonna let you take it!"

"No, you yellow idiot, this has nothing to do with the Krabby Patty formula!" He whipped back around, throwing his hands into the air.

"Oh. Then what is it?"

Plankton raised a finger, as if he was about to speak, but as he stared into the sponge's soft, caring blue eyes he felt himself weaken. He lowered it and faced away from him. "Forget it. You would never comprehend the subject anyway.." He hopped down from Spongebob's waist.

"Why wouldn't I?"

He was so naive. It pained him because he knew it would make it that much harder to explain to him. And being the evil creature he was, he could never bring himself to act so amiable. But he couldn't stand it any longer. "Tell me... Do you know what a homosexual is?"

"Uuuuumm..."

"I didn't think so." He murmured. "I also don't believe you know that I myself am one."

"Um, no?" Spongebob smiled sheepishly, not knowing what to say or make of the situation. Then part of him lit up. "Oh! Aren't they people who like people of their own gender?"

Plankton turned back around, not expecting to get that answer. "Yes, yes that's exactly who they are."

"And you are?" Spongebob asked.

"Yes..." He blushed slightly, cursing himself for admitting that part to him. He didn't expect the innocent sponge to understand at all.

"Ooh, do you like someone in particular?" Spongebob asked, bouncing up and down in the chair expectantly. "Tell me who, tell me who!"

Plankton covered his ears at the sound of the banter. "Why should I tell you, of all people? You don't even bother to listen to ME." He folded his arms.

"So you DO like someone?" Spongebob grinned inching his face to the ground as close at he could to face the little creature. "Tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me-"

"Enough!" Plankton shouted, getting the sponge to stop his repetition. "Damn, are you annoying..."

"Dahahaha! Now you sound like Squidward, Plankton!" He lowered his brow and broke into a nasally voice. "_Spongebob, you are the biggest idiot it has ever been my misfortune to know!_" He imitated, with perfect sound. He broke into laughter once again.

Plankton grimaced at the sound of the squid's name. "See Spongebob, THAT right there is the reason I will never answer that question." Memories of the events that morning flooded back to haunt him.

"What? Squidward?" Spongebob wondered, looking shocked. "W-why? He's the nicest, most sweetest person I've ever met!" His eyes grew shiny at the thought.

"Dammit, will you stop talking about that insipid, little-" He stopped himself when he saw Spongebob's face fall. He couldn't believe he was being weakened by the mere thought that he would make Spongebob cry. He sighed. "Why do lust after him anyway?"

"Lust? You mean like, shiny stuff?"

"No! I mean, why do you follow him around everyday? Are you oblivious to his hatred towards you?"

"Because he's one of my best friends!" Spongebob exclaimed. Then he grew a bit red on his cheeks. "Pluuuuusss, I may like him a liiiiittle bit..." He giggled to himself.

Plankton felt a lump form in his throat, something that almost never occurred. '_That's it then... I'm doomed to live my life alone with a clunky piece of metal as my wife...'_ He turned away from Spongebob and, without meaning to, let out a small whimper as he attempted to keep the lump from spreading any further.

"Plankton? Are you crying?" Spongebob asked, looking slightly worried as he tried to look to see his face.

"No, Spongebob." He replied, voice cracking slightly. His eyes filled with more tears. For acting so high and mighty all the time, he was an emotional wreck when it came to his dreams being crushed.

"W-was it me? What did I say?" He asked rapidly, now even more concerned.

"Fine, you honestly want to know?" He whipped around, glaring as tears began to pour from his eyes. "I'm...I'm envious.. You are oblivious to it, but almost every creature in this town likes, no, LOVES you! Your own best friend, your neighbor, that...rat in the spacesuit contraption!" He sobbed into his hands for a moment. "But of course, you ignore them all... Including...myself..." He stared at the ground as he wiped the tears away.

Spongebob blinked. "Plankton...y-you...like ME?" He sounded shocked.

"That's what I just said." He muttered. "But, no... You like that octopus, who doesn't want anything to do with you! How can you? What makes him so likeable? What's wrong with a lonely single-cell, who just wants some success and happiness in his life? Who wants nothing more than to actually be with a creature he loves and not...some COMPUTER!" He broke down and sobbed into his stubby hands.

Spongebob sympathetically watched the display in front of him. He felt himself grow sad that he had caused the poor thing so much pain. He never knew how much he actually liked him, seeing as how he always used him just to get to the formula. "There's nothing wrong with you.." He finally said.

"W-what?" Plankton lifted his head in question.

"I like you too, Plankton. I didn't think you liked me." He smiled slightly. "Since you always...use me."

Plankton sighed slightly. Obviously. It was his own fault. "Well, I'm not using you this time." He murmured.

"Really?"

"No. Well, I was at first when I pulled out the gun.." He rubbed the back of his head. "But that's beside the point... I was only doing it because...well...er...you know..." He couldn't bring himself to say it.

"Love me?" Spongebob finished.

"Er...yeah..." He whispered, trying as best he could to hide his obvious blush.

"Wow..." Spongebob's eyes were small as he stared off, in deep contemplation.

"But that doesn't matter. I understand.. You still like that octopus more, don't you?" He looked up at him, awaiting the sponge's answer.

"Yeah. A lot." He replied, then smiled at him genuinely. "But...I like you too Plankton."

Hurt swelled up inside the creature again, but he forced himself not to cry this time with all the willpower he had. "Bull shrimp. I know when I'm not wanted. As long as you're happy with him." He turned away from him again, trying to flush out all feelings he had for him. It didn't matter anymore. He wasn't loved.

Then he heard him. "Untie my hands, please." It wasn't a demand. It was a soft question.

"What?"

"Untie my hands...please?" When he turned back he saw the sponge was blushing deeply.

"Why just your hands?"

"...Because I wanna hug you." He smiled widely.

"Hug...me?" He was dumbfounded by the request. "Why?"

"Cause I like you too, Plankton." He replied. "And you're my friend. And I always hug my closest friends."

Plankton blinked. Was he being serious? The caring look in his eyes showed the obvious. Did he want to just be friends with him?

No. He wanted more than that. He wanted the sponge to love him the way he loved Squidward. But he knew he couldn't convince him that easily. He fell in love once. He knew that deep feeling. He knew how hard it was to be torn away from that special person. Even being slightly evil, he realized it was best to just make due with what he had. Even if it didn't satisfy his needs. Or a want. Or a deep hole in his heart.

He walked over and untied the knots that bound the sponge's hands. Spongebob's pulled them free, rubbing the slightly red spots that they had given him and smiled at Plankton. He held out his arms wide for him to step into. Plankton blushed a bit, but nonetheless hopped onto his waist and pressed himself against the soft, porous skin. The large yellow hands wrapped around his waist and he felt his body being crushed as he squeezed him into his soft body. He felt a few tears of sadness come out, knowing that he was never going to have this experience again. But at least it was something.

Then he felt something graze by his antennae. He had started petting him. Then he felt something hot and slightly wet brush against him, and looking up he saw Spongebob, kissing him on the head lightly. He smiled warmly at the gesture, and he pressed himself into his skin more, embracing the moment as much as he could.

Then he felt himself be pulled away. Why did it have to end so quickly? Then he noticed he was held out in front of his face.

Spongebob smiled at him warmly, and then he pulled him closer.

And he kissed him softly on the lips. And when he pulled away, there was nothing but fondness, adulation, affection, and enchantment in his bright blue eyes. As if Plankton WAS the one he really wanted to be his lover.

Looking down at the sponge, smiling warmly, his longing for him grew more and more. He felt like he should say something to him. Something that would ultimately convince him that he was the one he needed.

He began to ponder at the outcome of this and he sighed and shrugged. He was pulled back in for another tight hug.

'_Eh, I'll kill the octopus later._'

_**THE END**_


End file.
